Ground support equipment is used to service aircraft at airports. Fueling carts, fluid exchangers (such as used with air conditioners, lubricants and the like) and a whole host of other such equipment may be used to service the aircraft. For example, a combination generator air conditioner (CGAC), such as Model CGAC/20T400MP-TMD-1 manufactured by ITW Military of Palmetto, Fla., is used to support flight line operations, servicing and maintenance consistent with local unit and organizational level aerospace ground support equipment functions and capabilities. A typical CGAC is an enclosed, self-contained, trailer mounted, diesel engine driven device. A combined engine/generator/air conditioner illuminated control panel is conveniently mounted on the CGAC behind a weather and dust proof transparent panel. Typically, the switches and buttons used with respect to the control panel are mechanical switches. As such, these switches are susceptible to mechanical failure from extended use and/or moisture infiltration (such as through rain and snow). Thus, the transparent panel is used to protect the switches.
At various times, a CGAC is washed to remove dirt, dust, sand, debris and the like. Moisture may infiltrate the control panel during the wash-down process. Further, moisture may infiltrate the control panel from the elements, despite the presence of the transparent panel. Moisture, debris and the like that infiltrate the control panel may damage the mechanical switches and buttons.